


Pay Back's A Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU - alternate universe, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Snogging, Teenlock, i guess it's kinda AU, john has a party and convinces Sherlock to go, sherlock gets revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John throws a party. Sherlock is forced to go. Sexy times occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Back's A Bitch

_"And this is how it starts, take your shoes off in the back of my van."_

 

The music of whatever "indie" band was in at the moment pounded around the room. The bass bouncing from one wall to another. Sherlock had no idea how he got himself here, well that's a lie. He did. He just didn't know why on Earth he agreed. Well that's a lie again, he knows exactly why he agreed. 

 

It all started on Tuesday when John's parents told him they were going out for the weekend. He somehow got the juvenile and idiotic idea of throwing a house party. 

"Oh come on, it'll be fuuuun!" John smiled and sat down beside Sherlock on the Watson's huge sofa. He turned his head looked at Sherlock with those puppy dog eyes. John knew what he was doing, he knew exactly how to get what he wanted from Sherlock. Well, most of the time. When Sherlock allowed it to happen. 

"Come on, please." John shifted his body to face Sherlock's. 

"John, I would never go to something as ridiculous and pointless as to go to a house where underage teenagers get drunk on cheap booze and try have inter course with each other." Sherlock huffed back at John. He didn't even know why John was suggesting such a thing. 

"Fine. That's fine." John got up off the sofa and stood in front of Sherlock's curled up body, that consisted of too long limbs and a mop of curls. 

"I will just be lonely the whole night.." John began, looking down at Sherlock and Sherlock cocked his head as if to try and deduce where John was going with this. 

"I'll just have to find someone else to "get drunk on cheap booze and try have inter course with"." John used Sherlock's argument against him. Sherlock just simply raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh will you now?" Sherlock started to uncurl himself from the sofa and sat up straight. One arm reaching out to John's. 

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen John. You see I am quite the jealous type. You are mine, remember and I do not like to share." Sherlock yanked John back down on top of Sherlock so that he was straddling him. 

"Now see I was afraid of that.." John smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's long, pale neck. Sherlock, in response, snaked his arms around John's waist. 

John bent down slowly and their lips met. His hands slowly found themselves creeping up into the curly locks that Sherlock called his hair. John gripped onto the hair at the back of his neck pulling Sherlock's head back. 

"Does this mean I've convinced you to come?" John whispered, just before nibbling at Sherlock's earlobe. 

All John got in response was a groan. 

"I'm sorry I believe I asked you a question." John pulled Sherlock's head back further while biting and sucking at his neck. 

"Yes. Y-yes John I'll go." Sherlock stumbled as his lips started to pout and search for John's.

"Oh good boy." John patted Sherlock's head and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock turned his head slightly and as soon as John pressed his tongue against Sherlock's closed lips, they parted immediately.

Sherlock pushed John back so that he was lying flat on his back on the sofa. Sherlock was hovering above him with his forearms holding himself up on the arm rest above John's head. His curly hair fell in front of his face and his lips were red and bruised from their previous activity. John thought he'd never see anything more attractive than Sherlock right then. 

Sherlock slowly dipped his head down to meet John's but just before their lips met, he rubbed their noses together. 

"You'll pay for this." Was all Sherlock muttered before he took John's mouth and entangled it with his own. John was too horny to question it and decided to ignore it for now. 

His hands grabbed at Sherlock's bum and pushed Sherlock closer against him, their hips grinding against each other. His hands crawled up under Sherlock's shirt along his spine and slightly scraped at it as he dragged his nails back down.

Sherlock shivered against John's touch and he slowly made his way down from John's lips to his neck. He sucked and bit very inch he could attempting to leave marks. To mark his territory, that John is his. 

"You. Are. Mine. John. Watson." Sherlock mumbled between bites and kisses. John groaned and nodded his head. 

"Yes, I'm yours. No one else's. I'm yours." Sherlock smirked against John's neck. He suddenly couldn't wait for Friday. He couldn't wait for what he would do to his John. 

 

_"Yeah and your shirt looks so good, when it's just hanging of your back."_

That is how Sherlock found himself at John's house, on a Friday night surrounded by stumbling, horny teenagers trying, and failing, to dance. His eyes darted around the room until he locked eyes with his target. John. 

John was wearing tight black jeans and a light blue button-down. His sandy hair was styled pushed back off his face, Sherlock smiled, just how he liked it. He gave John a quick nod and left the main room and started walking up the stairs, towards John's bedroom. He smiled to himself when he heard John's eager footsteps behind him. 

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" Sherlock mumbled into John's neck. Once John stepped into the room Sherlock pushed him up against the door and both of his arms were being held captive above his head at the wrist by Sherlock's hand. 

John groaned and threw his head back. 

"Do you know how much I've wanted you?" Sherlock grinded his hips against John's and the moan that escaped John's lips was music to Sherlock's ears. 

"S-Sherlock. Please." John's eyes were clothes and his head threw back. 

"Please what John? Look at me." John's head popped up and his eyes snapped open. Sherlock could never get used to the sight of John so full of need, so full of want. Just for Sherlock. 

"What do you want John?" Sherlock nibbled at John's collar bone and started to lick up to his ear. 

"Tell me." He sucked and bit at John's neck, hard enough to leave a mark. 

"T-t-touch me. Sherlock please." 

"A bit eager are you?" Sherlock smirked into John's neck. 

"Lucky for you so am I." Sherlock quickly un-did the button of John's now too-tight jeans and pulled the zip down. He plunged his hands into the un-zipped jeans and took John's length into his hand, already soaked with pre-cum. John's eyes fluttered and he threw his head back. 

"Oh Sherlock." John moaned and thrusted into Sherlock's hand. 

"Ah-ah. No. None of that." Sherlock released his cock and John whimpered. 

"I'm sorry, please." John did a half-hearted thrust as if to draw Sherlock's attention back to his throbbing cock. Sherlock put his hand back into John's jeans and started to stroke him with quick, long strokes. Just as he knew would get John close the fastest. 

"Sherlock. Oh god." John started thrusting a bit more and as soon as Sherlock felt he was close, too close he swiped his thumb over the slit and took his hands out of his pants. 

John made a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a growl and Sherlock just laughed in response. 

"I told you I would make you pay, John Watson." Sherlock whispered into his ear and took a quick nibble of his ear love as his hand teased John's length again before sliding out the door and leaving John needy and frustrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is the first kind of smut thing I've ever done and I'm not sure if I will do a sequel so yeah comments/kudos would be nice. Thanks for reading!  
> And the lyrics in italic are Sex by The 1975's!


End file.
